Forever
by Justanotherteenreader
Summary: She was a princess, and he a mere artisan. And yet, love managed to blossom between the two. One-Shot. Jace/Clary


Forever

**I am going to tell you a tale. A tale you've probably heard about. Come with me, as I tell you the most famous love story of all time.**

14 years old

Clary was just running around the castle. Getting her beautiful, flowing dress ripped. She didn't care. She never had. Being a princess was tiring. Everything had to be done perfectly. Only her mother seemed to understand her. Her brother had been there for her once… Before he had been killed in war. It had changed many lives. Although the most drastic change was witnessed in her father. From the most loved king, he had become the most ruthless. People cowered just at the mere mention of his name.

No one came in his way. Not even his family. He was the most feared man in history. He was Valentine Morgenstern.

She hated him. Hated him with a burning passion.

She skipped through the garden, outside the gate, not bothering to wait for her bodyguard, Raphael. She was finally allowed to get out of the castle. Not that she hated her home. She just desperately wanted to get out, be free for a change. She had waited for this all her life.

"You will only be allowed to go outside once you are fourteen, understood?" Her father had said. And now, the joyous moment had finally arrived.

As she was passing the artisans' houses, she saw a boy. A shirtless boy whose skin seemed to be glowing beneath the sun. Sweat dripped down his body as he worked. Clary was entranced by his beauty. He looked around the same age as her. She would've kept on ogling if he hadn't caught sight of her and flashed her a cocky smirk.

"Like what you see, my highness?"

She blushed. The boy was too arrogant for his own good.

"Is this the way you talk to the princess?" Clary sneered. She wasn't used to being disrespected.

"Well, looking at the condition of your dress, you could very well pass off as a lowly commoner." He replied, not intimidated by her in any way.

Without meaning it, Clary blushed again.

"Ah, forgive me, but might I say that that blush just adds on to your cuteness." He winked.

Her cheeks reddened once more, "You must be one brave man, flirting with me so boldly."

"Well, you love it don't you? Don't deny it!" He flashed her his smirk once more.

Her cheeks heated up once more.

"You, sir, are so infuriating! I am the princess! I will be treated with-"

He put a hand to her mouth. _How dare he! _But he did smell good…

He chuckled, "I take it back. You are simply _ravishing _when you are angry. The way your nose flares, your face reddens. Devine."

It seemed as if this boy couldn't stop flattering her and she couldn't stop blushing. Damn his god-like looks and his skills in wooing a girl.

"Jace! Stop hitting on girls and get some work done!" A man, who could only be his father shouted from inside the little cottage.

He removed his hand, flashed another smirk in her direction and went back to work.

Jace, she thought. The Golden Boy's name was Jace.

* * *

><p>16 years old<p>

After that fateful day two years ago, they had become fast friends. Her father of course, didn't know. He was hardly around, always fighting wars. If he cared just a little bit, then he would've known much more. He would've known that his wife is having an affair with his general – Lucian Graymark, he would've known that his daughter is in friendly terms with a mere artisan, he would've known that Simon, his servant was in a relationship with King Lightwood's daughter.

But, the kingdom was far better off without him. Happier without him.

"Oi. What're you thinking about, princess? Me minus the clothing?" Jace still managed to make her blush. Even after two years.

"Nothing, _artisan_. And I have better things to think about than you naked."

"Ah. My little Clary. Always in denial."

"I am not _your little _anything!" Clary huffed in annoyance. How that boy got on her nerves.

"Well, well. Feisty aren't we. If you aren't thinking about me naked, then what are you thinking about?" You could actually see the amount of arrogance in his voice.

"I was thinking about my father."

"Your father? _Your father? _How is thinking about your father better than undressing me in your mind?" Jace asked feigning hurt.

"There are many things better than that, pretty boy!" Clary replied, her head held high.

"Ah! So your highness admits I'm am absolutely gorgeous!"

"Don't be silly. I admit no such thing." But he was. He was absolutely beautiful. Although, she would never tell him that she had fallen for him, too scared of having a broken heart.

Though she had fallen hard.

* * *

><p>18 years old<p>

She was to be married. Married to a 40 year old man named Sebastian. And she already hated him. She didn't even bother learning the name of the kingdom he ruled. He disgusted her. He had said, "Sir, I shall give you my kingdom, if you give me your beautiful daughter, all for myself." And had her father saved her and said no? No. He had just said, "Ah! That's all you want? Well then, you shall have her."

This just made her hate her father more.

_All for myself _he had said. Clary knew what he meant. He wanted to have his way with her. And she didn't know how she was going to stop him.

So she sneaked out of the castle, and went to see Jace. This was the first time she was risking meeting Jace while her father was still in the kingdom. But he was the only one who would be able to help her. Her mother had her own problems because of her father and Simon had fled the kingdom and gone to the Lightwoods' territory.

As soon as she was out of the gate, she started to run. Not paying attention to who heard or saw her.

When, she reached his house, she banged on his door. The door opened, and there he was. Tall and beautiful as ever. His face in an expression of shock at seeing her like this.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" Jace said softly.

His voice was all it took for her to break. She jumped into his arms and cried her heart out. She didn't want to marry Sebastian. She wanted to marry Jace and no one else.

"Clary? Clary, tell me what happened." He wrapped his arms around her. "Clary! You're freaking me out."

"My-my father wants me to marry some 40 year old man." She said in the softest voice possible.

He stiffened, "What? And you don't want to, right?" There was hope in his voice.

"Of course not, Jace. The only person I've ever wanted to marry is you." She whispered looking down. Scared that she will be rejected.

But he just cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

The kiss was unlike anything else. Clary had never believed in magic. But now she did. All because of this simple kiss.

He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were shining with happiness.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day. How long I've waited to tell you that I love-"

He stopped mid-sentence and coughed out blood.

"Jace! Jace! Jace what happened! Jace look at me!"

But Jace was gone. Gone to the land of the dead.

"Oh, dear Clarissa. You know I hate killing my people and yet, you force me to do it." Her father stepped into her line of vision, "That was a very foolish thing to do, my dear. Running off like that? Without even looking behind to see if you were being followed? And here I thought that I had taught you well. Alas, because of your foolishness I have had to stab one of my very best artisans' son today." He had the nerve to look sad.

"HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU MOCK THIS! YOU _KILLED_ HIM! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN! WHY, BECAUSE I LOVED HIM? YOU ARE A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE PERSON!" She screamed and yelled as if there was no tomorrow.

After she had calmed down a little. It hit her, "He's-he's dead! You killed him. You killed my only love. My love! Jace! Jace, come back! Come back, Jace. Come back to me." She sobbed holding his bloody body.

"Clarrisa." Her father's tone was surprisingly gentle, "Come on. We need to go. You are getting married today."

He gently grabbed and took her back to the castle.

Clary doesn't remember much after that. Her movements were robotic. Her mind somewhere else. She was numb with grief. She would never forgive her father.

Never.

* * *

><p>20 years old<p>

The pain was too much now. She couldn't handle it anymore.

After Jace's death, Clary's life had only been a downward spiral. About a year and a half after, her mother and Lucian Graymark had been publicly executed as Valentine had found about their affair. That bastard hadn't even shown a bit of remorse.

And about three months ago she found out, that her once close friend and Valentine's servant, Simon had also been executed because Robert Lightwood had found out about him and his daughter.

The pain of losing Simon and her mother had been unbearable but last night had been the last straw. Her husband, Sebastian Verlac had raped her. He'd been so rough and had caused her so much pain. And that was what drove her to commit suicide. She had thought about killing herself before. But she had always pushed that thought away, trying to be the strong girl Jace had thought her to be. But now? Now she had nothing left. Her loved ones gone. Her husband raping her.

"Ah, sweetheart. This feels so good. Your idiot of a father finally allowed me to sleep with you. And now, I'm going to do this every night. You'll see." He'd growled in her ear.

When he'd seen the fear in her eyes he'd laughed like a maniac and said, "There's no need to be so scared sweetheart. I'll make this enjoyable for you too."

He was a disgusting and terrifying man. Almost worse than Valentine. Clary couldn't live like this. She couldn't spend the rest of her nights with Sebastian.

And so she decided that she wanted to live no more. She took a knife and went to her old room, where she had had most of her happy memories.

She cut open her wrists and laid down in her bed, waiting for death to take her.

She said the last words she'd ever say, "I'm coming, Jace. I'm coming to you, my love." And she closed her eyes.

…

Clary had been deeply loved by her father's kingdom. That's why when they had been informed of her death, they had been deeply saddened. But, they were happy for her too.

Happy that she was finally free.

Happy that she and Jace were finally together.

_Forever._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, did you like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts? Oh and like I've said in my other Harry Potter fanfiction, please inform me if you find any typos, spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. <strong>

**Love you all.**

**Justanotherteenreader**


End file.
